Pediatric gastrointestinal disorders such as necrotizing enterocolitis and intestinal atresia can require resection of segments of the small and large intestine. The purpose of this investigation is to quantitate any absorptive deficits persisting years after intestinal resection, focusing specifically on bile acids, vitamin B12, fat-soluble vitamins, folate, and iron.